


Not to be trusted

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Why ever not?





	Not to be trusted

Our tale starts in The Order of The Phoenix's headquarters, Sturgis Podmore has been tasked with keeping an eye on Mundungus Fletcher. He has decided to talk to him for the very first time.

Mundungus eyed him warily and asked, "What do you want, Podmore?"

Sturgis said, "You can call me Sturgis, Mundungus."

Mundungus scowled. "You've never talked to me before, so why start now?"

Sturgis told him, "The Order has, uh; told me to 'keep an eye on you' and I wanted to know why."

Mundungus sighed. "I'm not surprised, they think I'm not to be trusted."

Sturgis frowned. "Why would they think that?"

Mundungus smirked. "I'm a bit of a thief, I like to steal nice things."

Sturgis stated, "That's no reason to have you watched."

Mundungus gasped. "You've been watching me?"

Sturgis nodded and reassured him, "I'm not going to any more though, you seem like a decent guy."

Mundungus admitted, "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
